Even if the World was against You
by soundshorizon
Summary: "I will protect you!" Boomer promised Bubbles that he'd protect her if she became the enemy of the world. What he didn't know was that it'd be coming true. Blues. Hints of Reds Greens.
1. Prologue

Hello! I know I just started my other story, but I couldn't help but want to write this one! This one will be updated more frequently, because I just like it alot! I will go between Boomer's and Bubble's POV. [ Not 1st person but you get me! ]

This is mainly BLUES! But there will be mentions of Reds and Greens throughout the story! 

I plan to make this pretty long! Most chapters will be longer than this, because this is only the prologue!

Thank you for reading this!

I will talk more after this. I do not own anything BTW!

* * *

.

.

\+ Prologue +

.

Boomer doesn't really remember his childhood, because he was raised by a single father who was struggling just putting food on the table.

Boomer, if asked, would always say he didn't know who his mother was.

Even if he saw her face every night on the news with the words Wanted right in front of her picture, letting the whole world to see.

His mother was chosen, and as a result she left his brothers and their father. She said nothing to them, nor to his father, all she did was pack up and leave the house. To this day he hasn't heard from her, but from the news, it seems she's been captured, and he couldn't help but feel happy. He didn't have a close connection to her, and because of that he held no strong emotions over her being captured, unlike his brothers who were… attached.

Either way, he knew one thing for sure: It was her fault for disobeying the government, it's her fault for being chosen, and it was her fault for leaving them.

She didn't deserve his sympathy, not that she even needed it.

Being chosen by the government, that meant you've done something so horrific that everyone was against you, and you had bounty hunters chasing you left and right. Yes, there were people that said they were against it, but Boomer knew they were lying- because they would join along with bullying the victim, trying to capture them, and whatnot. After all, the reward was so much money, enough to buy your own island.

Logically speaking, who wouldn't want that much money? Yeah, exactly.

But now that his mother was caught, there had to be a new chosen one. That's how it worked in their world, and no one made an effort to change it. Every time the chosen one got captured, the government will look for the next biggest threat, and then once they find them, they will announce it to the whole country. There, it will spread to the other countries, and just become a whole game of cat and mouse. The chosen one being the mouse that is.

That's why he told himself, if he met the chosen one, he would either capture them, or leave. Never, ever, would he be friends with them.. He didn't want anything to do with a criminal, nothing.

He didn't want his life to be ruined, because he was already happy with it. His family was doing alright, no debts or anything, and they all had jobs. He and his brothers with their part-times, and his father working with that one scientist, Professor Utonium.

Besides that, his school life was pretty great. He had average grades, doing much better than his brother Butch, but not as amazing as Brick. He also had a decent amount of friends, being considered popular at this school and possibly around town, if he went out more often like his brothers.

Not only that, but he also had a...

"Hey, hoooney!"

A blonde girl ran up to the boy, her pigtails bouncing with every step she took. "Honeeey!" She called out again, her mouth forming a pout as she stopped right in front of him. "Geez, did you forget about our date today!?"

He shook his head and let out a nervous laugh. "Bubbles, I would never do that… I was just on my way over there." He put on one of his best smiles, but it didn't seem to make her pout disappear. "Liar! Liar! Just admit you forgoot!" Bubbles put her hands on her hips, making it obvious she was already mad at him.

"Bubbles… I'm sorry. Here, I'll make this date even better, okay?" He slung his arm over her shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, lets go."

She giggled and snuggled closer to him, "You sure know how to please me, Boomer." She whispered, letting him lead her to his car.

He opened the door for her first, letting her climb on the passenger seat, then he went over to this side. After a few minutes of starting the car, he drove out of his driveway and into the streets. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked his partner, turning to look at her for a few seconds.

"Mmm… Wherever! I want to be with you wherever I go!" She said softly, leaning back on her seat and looking out the window. His only response was a laugh, and he made a turn, "To the beach it is! That's fine, right?" She nodded slowly.

For a moment, he felt like she was acting stranger than usual.

Usually she'd be excited just for going on a date, but now she just seemed moody? Was it because he forgot. Ugh, whatever, he knew she'd get over it once they arrive at their destination. It was a thing that usually happened to people, like his brothers or his friends.

Which it did, because when they reached the beach she seemed much happier, all smiling and giggling like usual. Holding his hand and leading him towards the ice cream stand. They each bought their own ice cream, and then proceeded to just walk around the beach, because hey, there weren't that many people, and it was a nice.. cool day.

"Hey honey…" Bubbles began speaking, turning to face him, "If anything happens to me, will you protect me?" The question itself caught him off guard and all he could do was look at her with a worried expression. They stopped walking and only stared at each other for a while. "Because I love strong men!" She added, as if to reassure him that nothing was wrong. He bit lip and cracked a smile.

"Of course…" He leaned in forward, kissing her lips softly. "Even if the world turns against you, I will be there to protect you." Bubbled wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close, capturing his lips in another kiss. It lasted longer than the peck, as they both pulled away and Bubbles hugged him close. "Hey, hey Boomer… lets go to my house, yeah?"

"Huh? You didn't like the date?" He looked at her with a worried expression, "If you want I can take you other places! I don't want you to be upset…"

"No silly! Just.. geez, read the mood!" She sighed, tugging at his arm, "I want to enjoy this further!" He only stared at her in confusion. "Ugh! You're hopeless Boomer! Let me rephrase that… My dad and sisters aren't home today… we should go to my place!"

"B-...Bubbles! That's..!" His face turned red as he finally understood what she meant. It wasn't their first time, but the fact that she wanted to do it… now was well… really bold! Usually he was the one that would suggest it, and after some coaxing, she'd agree to it.

"Hehe! Come one, honey!" Boomer's face only got redder as his girlfriend grabbed his hand, winking at him as she dragged him along. "That's so-" "Shh!"

* * *

"And then she was like, nuh uh!"

Boomer rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, watching his brother mock the girl talking. "Butch, stop." He heard Brick say to the mentioned brother, and said brother only stuck out his middle finger. The brothers began arguing and all Boomer did was watch, laughing at every comment Butch would make, and making an 'ooo!' sound at every response Brick would make. It was entertaining enough, until the teacher walked in.

"Everyone please sit down, I heard that the news will tell us who the Chosen one will be!" She clapped her hands together. "I will be right back with the T.V." And with that she walked out the classroom.

Everyone quieted down and sat down on their seats. Boomer sat down at the back of the class, right next to Blossom, Bubble's sister. They never really talked that much, mainly it was small talk or Blossom threatening him… He didn't like her that much, because she seemed such a snob to him.

"I don't see the point in this." Blossom mumbled. Ah, right… that's another reason Boomer didn't like her. She was your typical "goody goody" believe everyone deserved a second chance, and she probably had a crush on his brother, which he found downright gross. Seriously, Blossom just got under his nerves, and he secretly hoped she was the Chosen one.

"Makes the government feel safe, heh." Buttercup, Bubble's other sister, spoke up. She sat right in front of Blossom, and they often talked during class. He didn't mind her at first, but she was just so violent with him, and way overprotective of Bubbles. For some reason, Butch likes her. Overall, Boomer found her annoying and kinda wished Bubbles wasn't so attached to her sisters. She did depend of them way too much.

Okay he should stop, he's acting like a bad boyfriend.

"I suppose that's true…" They continued their conversation even as the teacher brought a T.V. into the classroom and turned it to the news station.

"**Well today is a sunny day! Only around.. 85 degrees out…"**

"Hey Boomer, do you think anyone in this school will be the Chosen one?"

His friend Mitch asked him, since he sat in front of him. It didn't matter to him, but he couldn't just say that to Mitch, so all he did was make a face and go, "Maybe? I don't think anyone in this school has caused a lot of trouble… If It were to happen then..." He smiled, "... I know Butch would be chosen!"

"Hey, I heard you ass!" Butch turned around, shouting from the front of the class. Boomer responded by sticking out his tongue.

"**And now to our top story."**

As those words were said, everyone turned back to the T.V, because as much as they denied not caring, they were interested. It wasn't everyday that you saw who will be the Chosen one, as they would go missing for weeks, years, decades… like his mother.

The news reporter read their notes, then looked up at the screen.

"**An American School Girl who lives in Townsville has been chosen because of the threat she imposes on our society."**

Murmurs surrounded the classroom as the reporter stopped speaking and began talking the other reporter. Words of "I bet it's Princess!" were exchanged, and others saying "Nah I bet it Berserk" were also exchange. Either way, all the female students were on the edge of their seats… except, Bubbles. She seemed content as ever. Taking the chance, Bubbles got out of her seat and walked over to her sister.

"Hey Blossom, wanna switch seats real quickly?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna talk to Boomer! Plus… I sit next to Briiiick, so there you go!"

"Yeah, sit with your cruuush!" Buttercup chimed in, grinning as Blossom flushed and looked away bashfully.

"..Fine." The redhead mumbled, standing up and taking her sister's seat.

Bubbles grinned and plopped down on the seat, turning to face her boyfriend and tapping him on the arm.

"Hey, hey Boomer!" Bubbles whispered to him, "Can you tell me again that you would protect me even if the world was against me? Pleeease!" Boomer made a face and waved his hand dismissively. "What's this about? Just go back to listening the news, Bubbles." She frowned and grabbed his arm, pulling it. "Honey, don't be all shy! Come oooon just tell me!" She whined. Boomer shook his head, "No! Look, they're going to tell us and I know you're super interested in that stuff!"

"Hoooney, come on!"

"No! I'm not going to say it!

Finally a bell was heard within the T.V. and the news anchor showed up. He looked up at the camera and cleared his throat, and his words came out clear as day.

"**We will now declare war on Bubbles Utonium."**

A picture of Bubbles was then put up, with the words WANTED right in front of it.

Boomer swore to himself he would never get himself involved with the Chosen one. Yet here he was, dating her, as she playfully tugs his arm asking him to repeat those dreaded words. All he wanted was a normal life, and yet it came crashing down on him.

"**Please capture her."**

.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

If you have any questions, please ask! You can also suggest some people that will be chasing after Bubbles, since I do plan to write fight scenes and all!

I also want to ask, should I have Blossom and Buttercup join Bubbles? Or just cheer her on in the sidelines? 


	2. Calamity

Lmao, okay I took forever writing this! Finally updated this story, and even changed the summary because it didn't feel right you know?

Just to be warned, there will be an anxiety attack in this scene and some major heartbreak! Enjoy!

R &amp; R

* * *

.

.

\+ Chapter 1 +

**Calamity**

.

.

_It was a day like any other day_

_A happy family of four_

_Until unknown men showed up_

_Talking about a very touching subject_

_"We are with heavy hearts hearts bringing word of this news_

_It seems one of the girls in this house_

_will become the chosen one today."_

.

The atmosphere within the room dropped considerably, the only noise was the voices of the reporters within the T.V. Bubbles kept her smile up, keeping her breathing steady as she watched the news go on- speaking of her misdeeds in an exaggerated manner.

Her sisters were looking at her, waiting for something, anything that'll allow their plan to get into motion. The youngest blinked twice, and the sisters responded with a slight nod.

Blossom stood up slowly, making sure not to make too much noise as the rest of the students have already moved their heads to stare at the chosen one, and was inching towards the door. Buttercup ducked slowly, and got out of her chair- only getting the attention of Butch- just brief eye contact.

Bubbles, she kept her smile as she squeezed her boyfriend's arm and leaned in close, bringing her hand up as if she was going to whisper to him. Well, she was going to. Clearing her throat, she leaned closer, up to his ear and in a very small voice she spoke.

"Meet me at my house in an hour."

Then she lifted her thumb slightly, a signal to her sisters.

Blossom opened the door slowly and wide. Once Buttercup deemed the door wide enough, she took a deep breath and ran towards the T.V., kicking it out of it's stand- gaining the attention of everyone.

"Buttercup!" The teacher scolded, breaking the silence- and then suddenly everyone was making noises. Some getting on their chairs and yelling- just outright causing chaos within the classroom because they had the chosen one in here, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

They were too busy being excited, afraid, downright ready to get the money as they raided the teacher's supply closet for anything. A few guys tried grabbing onto Bubbles, but she was quick to dodge and evade them, hiding behind others or even just ducking. Blossom used the chaos to her advantage and grabbed onto Bubbles' hand and dragged her towards the window.

"Buttercup, now!" Blossom yelled, and Buttercup picked up a nearby empty desk and with some assistance from Butch (Why he helped her, Bubbles couldn't answer. Though if she had an idea, it'd be because breaking windows was his thing.)

And threw it at the window.

That got everyone to shut up.

Bubbles noticed Blossom slowly get closer to the door, and figured it was her cue to climb on Buttercup's back.

"Hey, hey Buttercup, pick me up!" She moved her hands in a grab motion, gaining her sister's attention. In a flash, she was on her older sister's back, grabbing onto her tightly.

"Alright Bubbles, don't let go of me no matter what, alright?" Bubbles nodded.

"Hey wait, what the fuck? You're not leaving!" Yelled Mitch, holding onto his knees as he panted heavily, holding onto a few broomsticks and metal bars. "We're not just letting you go! Come on guys, get 'em!"

The class erupted in agreement as they all got weapons from Mitch, ready to attack the two girls. Bubbles held onto her sister tightly, then look over to see Blossom sneak out of the room. "Buttercup, go now..." She whispered, and the hot-headed of the two nodded.

"Oh, you really wanna fucking capture us? Fucking do it, assholes. See ya!"

Bubbles had expected her to run straight to the door, but to her surprise her sister backed up slowly, towards the window, and then jumped. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip- trying not to create more chaos from screaming- hell she already has a whole classroom coming after her and her sisters.

"Boomer please be safe..." She mumbled over and over again.

Buttercup took a deep breath in when she jumped, keeping her legs downwards. "C'mon wikiHow, don't disappoint me." She quickly bent her knees right when she was about to make impact, then extended her knees outwards the moment she landed.

Here was the hard part, in her opinion, she rolled slightly, but moved her arm (letting go of one side of Bubbles) to stop herself from her sister. Once she knew she didn't hurt herself too bad, just a slight pain on her left foot, and a sting on her sides, she stood up slowly and then looked over at the window that she had jumped out of. Bubbles, feeling her sister stand up, slowly looked up as well and felt her breath get taken away.

Boomer was staring straight at her, eyes glassy as if he was so close to crying- and then he wiped the forming tears away and glanced away.

"Boomer..."

"Yeah, he's up there, but so is like everyone else." Buttercup said loudly.

Most, if not all, of her classmates were watching from the window. Screaming a few things that they could make out from the bottom. A few were telling Mitch to jump, some telling Butch, even Brick offered throwing Butch and Mitch together. "It works y'know, since Buttercup threw herself with Bubbles, why not Butch and Mitch?"

That resulted in the whole class trying to push them down.

"They're all distracted, lets run now." Bubbles whispered to Buttercup, and the older sister nodded.

And so Buttercup ran off, not even bothering to look back as she was already a bit behind schedule... Or she would, if they had a schedule to begin with.

Bubbles sighed as she leaned close to her sister, just letting her carry her and run. "Hey Buttercup, how did you know how to land?" She asked, because seriously, how did her sister not get that hurt?

"WikiHow." Was her response, and that only made Bubbles let out a giggle, "Seriously? That's so unsafe though! You should have ran out the door like Blossom, BC." Buttercup snorted at that, moving her arms a bit to tighten her hold, "You're one to talk, bitch. Ms. I'm the Chosen One now."

"Hey! I didn't choose to be the Chosen one!" Bubbles huffed, moving her arms to weakly punch her sister on the back. Buttercup cleared her throat, and in a high pitch voice began to speak.

"I'm Bubbles and I feed animals all the time, that's why Townsville has a pest infestation now!"

"First of all, I can't believe they said that as one of the reasons why I was chosen! Like, it's so dumb! And second of all, I doubt a city can be infested with pests! What about animal control? Oh my God!" Bubbles rambled, whining loudly on Buttercup's ear.

"Didn't they also say you were chosen because during first grade, you declared yourself the school's ruler?" Buttercup prompted, causing Bubbles to whine even louder.

"Weren't we impersonating Princess that day? I can't believe they caught that, ugh!"

"What else did they say? Hmm..."

"How about you stop getting Bubbles sad and get in the car." A new voice cut in their conversation, and the duo looked up to see Blossom driving a black cargo van, window rolled down so she can talk to them.

"Oh fuck, nice ride. Where do we get in?"

"From the back, also, please clean your wounds you're bleeding on Bubbles."

That caused a gasp from Bubbles, as she struggled to be freed from Buttercup's grasp, jumping away from her and the running towards the van. "Ewwww! I have blood on my clothes, oh my god, and I have to meet Boomer soon, ugh!"

She opened the back door and climbed on, closing the doors once Buttercup was inside.

"Whooaaaaaa! Why is there so many fancy technology stuff here?" Bubbles asked, looking around as she saw computers, monitors, all sorts of unique electronics that Bubbles couldn't name.

Seriously, how did Blossom manage this?

"Dexter owed me a favor." She replied, then turned to Buttercup and yelled at her to be gentle with the wounds.

Bubbles looked back at the monitors and then just felt so bad.

It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, she didn't understand why she was even chosen in the first place. She didn't understand why everyone in the classroom, Mitch in fact, were acting so... so mean. She was the lovable girl of the class, the one that everyone was friends with.

Hell, she even dated Mitch at some point, and they had stayed friends after.

So why, why was it when the T.V. showed her damn picture, with some half-assed reasoning as to why she was declared as the enemy of the world, did everyone turn on her? It hurt her so much.

The pain was **unbearable**.

The _betrayal_ of everyone.

And the way they stared at her.

They all looked so hungry, as if she was some prize they could win so easily- those happy smiles she shared with them was replaced with those blank faces of just pure hunger, hunger for greed, for injustice.

It was suffocating.

Bubbles brought her knees closer, steadying her breathing because she didn't want to worry her sisters, didn't want to be a bigger burden than she was being right now- because she didn't have the right to cry right now, did she?

Because she's some monster... like the news said.

Like Boomer's mother was.

_Oh Boomer, he looked so..._

"Disappointed." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

He didn't deserve all this, and she didn't deserve him. Hell, she should be glad he didn't tell her anything during that whole chaos- she was scared of his judgement, of him regretting being with her. She felt a pain in her chest, she felt her breathing getting worse.

She couldn't see anything.

Her shoulders were shaking, along with her hands as she desperately tried to stay calm. Her eyes were burning, her chest was being crushed. It felt as if a heavy weight was placed on it, was stopping her from getting up, from calming down.

"Bubbles, you okay?"

She barely heard that, but it was all fuzzy, hard to distinguish who even said that. All her focus was on her breathing, as she tried, tried so hard to keep from choking on the lack of air because everything was suffocating, she wasn't okay, she wasn't feeling okay.

She's panicking.

The car slowed to a stop, and suddenly she felt hands on her but that wasn't right. She was being a burden, Bubbles didn't deserve this- she was a monster.

"Stop." She could barely talk, her throat was closing up. Yet she was desperate for them to back off, because they shouldn't be focusing on her, they had a job to do- no distractions.

"Stop... Stop... Please stop..."

Yet they kept holding onto her.

She felt a knot in her stomach, felt nausea overwhelming her, felt her heart racing.

"I SAID STOP!"

She snapped, and they backed off, the hands no longer lingering on her. It didn't help her calm down, not at all, but it did help her even her breathing for a bit. It took quite a few very desperate gasps for breath and strangled inhales before she could even see anything, see the pitch blackness turn bright and then.

Her sister's in front of her, worried.

"I..." She began, feeling the taste of acid in her mouth- because she snapped at her sisters, she yelled at them when they tried to help.

She was truly awful.

"Don't. Nothing is your fault, Bubbles." Blossom began, leaning in close and softly touching her shoulder. "Can you get up?" She asked softly, voice gentle and soothing as she looked at Bubbles with only worry and love.

Bubbles shook her head, "B-but I... I can try..." She mumbled.

Buttercup laughed and grabbed onto the youngest sister, "Don't worry about it, I got you." She grinned, patting her own chest, "I'm like super strong!"

"But you're hurt..."

"So? I took care of the wounds, it's all good! Plus, we're already home, so I'll just be dropping you off then we're off to our... uh..." She paused, "...rendeva...?"

"Rendezvous." Blossom corrected her.

"Yeah that! So it's all good."

"Plus," Blossom began, a warm smile forming on her lips, "Why wouldn't we help you? You're our precious sister." Buttercup nodded, grin replaced with a small smile, "We've always got your back, and hell, I could be missing an arm and a leg, but I'll still come to your aid cause you wanna know why?"

Bubbles stared at them, then, with a small and meek voice, spoke.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my precious little sis, you know that? So who cares if the world is after you, and after us, we'll always be together no matter what! So stop hiding all your worries away and just tell us!"

"We wont judge you no matter what, Bubbles. We're not doing this for our sake, we're doing this because we love you and we want you to be safe."

Bubbles nodded, pushing her insecurities to the back of her mind.

"Yeah..."

She grinned.

"Yeah, we're family and family sticks together!"

* * *

.

Just then a whispering in my ear becoming louder  
"Hey do you wanna try and survive?"

.

* * *

Bubbles felt nervous.

Her sisters had dropped her off at her house- making sure no one was inside and making extra sure that the Professor had left.

_"He's going to be staying with the Mayor, and will be contacting us from there. He'll be pretending to help the government on finding us, but really he'll keep them off our track." Blossom had explained to her, "So just do whatever business you have with Boomer, then meet us within an hour."_

That was the plan.

She was already getting cold feet.

What if Boomer didn't show up? What if he just decided that Bubbles wasn't worth the effort, because really, why would she be?

But before she could even do anything to back out, she heard the doorbell ring and suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. It was Boomer, he had shown up. It didn't exactly push all her worries away, but it did give her a bit of peace because he cared enough to listen to her.

Bouncing to her feet, she plastered on Fake Smile #4, the one with too many teeth and probably her fakest one, and then walked over to the door with no hesitation. Actually, that was a lie, she was hesitating a lot, hell, she couldn't even open the door without doubt creeping at her.

Shaking those silly thoughts away, she turned the door knob and opened the door wide for him.

"Boomer, you actually came!" She spoke in a light-hearted tone.

"Of course I did. I was so worried about you!" He huffed, waiting for her to invite him in. Once she did, he made his way to her couch. She followed him, but didn't exactly sit down, "Would you like something to drink? Eat?"

"It's fine..."

"I'll make us some tea!"

"I said it was fin- Alright, she just left me."

Bubbles took her time on making his tea, stalling her time on actually sitting down and talking to him, because it's not like she can easily ask him: Hey wanna go to the north with me and run away from bounty hunters? Of course not! It was a stupid idea.

Yet his words still rang in her mind.

"Even if the world turns against, I will be there to protect you."

It gave her a warm feeling within her chest, the feeling of affection, adoration for him because he was just so caring, so kind, so perfect to her. Sure he had his flaws, but that's what made him, him.

So maybe, if she asks him, he could say his.

He will say yes.

Putting on a brave face, she picked up the teas and made her way to the living room, where Boomer was watching some cop show on the T.V., yet when he noticed her walk into the living room, he muted it.

"Here you go, honey." She handed the tea to him, and he took it with a small thanks. Then she sat down next to him, staring at the T.V. with mild amusement. They both didn't speak to one another, just simply drinking the tea in silence.

She should say something.

She should bring it up.

"Boo-"

"Are we okay like this?" He asked.

Bubbles looked at Boomer, eyes staring straight at his as she tried to comprehend what he just asked. What was he implying?

"Tell me." He said.

Then she understood, he was asking if she was okay, if they'll be okay, if they'll still be together. She wanted to say his, to reassure him but then she felt her mouth form different words. "Did I... Did I really do something?"

She looked over to the T.V., the cop show no longer showing, instead the same news replaying as the one from earlier.

"That's what the T.V. said..."

The cup slammed onto the coffee table and Boomer was in her line of vision once more, his eyes were glaring daggers at her, and his eyebrows furrowed downwards. "As if the T.V. is always fucking right!"

A siren of a police car was heard outside.

They found them.

Yet they both didn't make a move to leave, instead just staring at one another.

"...I... Maybe..." She replied, glancing away.

He stood up, voice raised as he tried to get her to look at him again, to stop feeding onto his fears. "Maybe my ass! What kind of answer is that, Bubbles? This isn't you- this... This isn't the Bubbles I fell in love with!"

She felt her heart break.

Bubbles looked over at him, a forced laugh coming out of her mouth as she tried to reach for him, "It's fine! Really... All that matters is that you're here to protect me..."

He slapped her hand away.

"Fuck that!"

Her heart was racing.

No, no, no... This wasn't supposed to go like that.

He wasn't supposed to...

"I don't fucking get it anymore! I don't get you... or the students..." His words were cracking, yet he was facing away from her, already walking towards the door. Bubbles was frozen. He opened the door, then looked back at her.

His face was just full of hatred.

_**"If this is how our relationship is going to be, then it can be like this without me**_!"


End file.
